


Wanda Meets Charles Xavier

by Mad_Woman_In_Blue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Mpreg, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Woman_In_Blue/pseuds/Mad_Woman_In_Blue
Summary: Fury calls Xavier after some interesting news from a Hydra file on the Maximoff twins. The Avengers aren't sure but they get their answer. Now it's up to Wanda. How will she react knowing she's had a sort of mother searching for her?





	Wanda Meets Charles Xavier

**Author's Note:**

> *Au where Wanda and Pietro were abducted as children, which led into Avengers Age of Ultron, but Wanda’s ‘mother’ has found her.
> 
> *Avengers are back in action due to Fury throwing a hissy fit that left all but Natasha and Clint a little fearful of him
> 
> *This Xavier still looks McAvoy, though aged, just not Stewart style.

The entire team had been briefed on the situation but they still couldn’t believe it. A man in a wheelchair, who apparently was a telepath and a powerful mutant, had just waltzed into the base looking for Wanda. He was polite about it, and Shield seemed to know enough about Charles Xavier to not even bother with protocols and precautions. The Avengers just didn’t know though.

Fury had claimed he’d summoned the man when a connection between him and Wanda had been discovered, hidden away in Hydra files. According to these files, the Maximoff twins had been held by Hydra agents for many years. Whether the siblings knew it or not. So, the team was intrusted in speaking to the man before allowing any access to Wanda.

When he was informed about Pietro, the man’s kind demeanor seemed to sink. He then proceeded to question about Wanda. He was pleased to hear her alive but everyone swore they saw a menacing glint in his eye when the “House Arrest for Her Own Good” protocol was mentioned. And Tony felt dread as it had been aimed at him.

Charles Xavier was more than patient answering their questions as well. His answers of course startling the team.

“How do you know Wanda?” The first question thrown was from Clint.

Charles watched him with his hands kept to the arms of his chair. “I’m one of her parents. Though not in the usual way.”

“Adoption?” Bruce suggested only to earn a shake of the head.

“No, I am her parent by blood, but not her father.”

“That makes no sense.” Natasha had her usual hardened face on.

Charles shook his head. He wished this could wait until after he saw Wanda. Or until she was safe at the mansion if things worked out. If anything, he rather he not have this conversation in general. Even if in these people’s minds, they were protecting her, Charles couldn’t help the mild resentment as they ignored her wellbeing for the sake of keeping her powers at bay. Well, aside from the Hawkeye. He was a father and had even helped Wanda leave, but he took her into a fight. The Black Widow seemed to be another story though.

“Mutation has emerged in it’s hosts in very unique manners. My telepathy and ability to control your mind for example. Wanda can project illusions and use telekinesis. Her brother was faster than a bullet. Their father can control metal. All the students of my school have talents in which they learn to control while also in a learning environment with others their age and those older who can help them. Sometimes, there is a sub mutation less noticeable than the more obvious. Such as my sister, who is blue and can shift in to any person, but she has also hardly aged since her late teens-early twenties.”

Steve held a hand up to ask a question but Natasha seemed to have taken charge as she interjected, “Your point, professor.”

“I also had a sub mutation. One more physical. That allowed me to care twins to term and birth them. I am not Wanda’s father, but technically her mother.”

The only ones in the room to not make a funny face from the shock was Natasha and Thor. Though Natasha did let up her look to allow the most genuine, albeit small, smile the team had ever seen her give.

“Now you’re making sense.”

“HOW DID THAT MAKE SENSE?” Tony was more than a little weirded out by this situation.

Natasha’s hard look returned this time settled on Tony. “The Vision isn’t the only one Wanda seems comfortable with. I got to know that girl quite a bit. She likes burgers and fries, but Chicken Paprikash is her favorite home cooked meal. Her favorite TV show is Supernatural. She enjoyed the Star Wars movies and the new one had her on the edge of her seat. Her favorite classic author is Charles Dickens because she enjoys listening to his short stories. They remind her of her younger years when she and her brother had a home and family and when someone would read to her. Right, professor?”

The room was tense with anticipation when Charles nodded. The Black Widow was another story indeed.

“Wait, the new Star Wars JUST came out in theaters! How did she see-“

A raised eyebrow from Natasha shocked Tony into silence.

“How…” Steve was also given the look from Natasha.

Ironman and Captain America just had to deal with the fact Black Widow snuck the girl out of the base. Many, many times. Face it boys, Natasha’s king.

Charles ignored the group’s short banter. He was getting through. He could see Wanda. He could see his baby. His baby who was now grown up. Who was hurting. Hurting somewhere in this building. He could feel it. Feel her. But he resisted telepathically calling to her. If they met he wouldn’t know how much she remembered or if she wanted to. He at least needed to save her.

“Okay, past the male mother thing and Nat sneaking Wanda out, I got a question. How did the twins end up in Europe?”

Clint had asked a good question it seemed. That one question settled the team down enough to focus on Charles. Feeling he was far enough in, and not comfortable in telling the story, Charles showed them the memory that had plagued him for these past years.

_“They were so young. Pietro still tripped when he ran and Wanda’s own illusions would give her nightmares. Apart from that they were two healthy, happy seven year olds. It was after their birthday. During the summer months at least half the students return home but around this time it had been particularly empty and my X-men were on a mission. It was just me, Peter, Wanda, and three of my students, Scott, Jean, and Ororo. In the dead of night, the mansion was raided. My students took cover in secret passage escape routes in the walls. I was incapacitated by several men and I was rendered unconscious._

_When the X-Men returned, the men were long gone. And it wasn’t until they returned was I revived and came to the horrible discovery of what the men had been after. Both my children, gone. I tried to use Cerebro, a machine in which I use to search for mutants, but I couldn’t track the men, nor my children. We believe these men were well informed on me and may have been wearing metal helmets, much as Magneto does to evade my telepathy. We never found who they were or why they stole my children.”_

The entire memory played like a movie flashback, with voices muffled so to hear Charles. There had been the vague scream of children though.

When the team was brought out of it they were in mostly shock. Charles shook his head. Wanda could produce images that were extremely lucid, and Charles admired his daughter for it. He hardly ever brought people into his memories as it took up more energy than simply controlling someone or stopping time even. That memory being particularly painful, took a lot out of him.

As he slumped in his wheelchair, Charles tried to pay attention as the team discussed something but they were finished before he could properly focus. Someone was then behind his chair and asking permission to push him to lead around the halls. Clearing is head, Charles granted Bruce’s request and was pushed from the conference room.

He was pushed down several hallways before coming into what would resemble a sitting room with connected kitchen. Then Charles saw two people on one of the couches. One was The Vision, Charles had been prior alerted to the semi-bond between him and Wanda, and the other was a young woman who Natasha whispered to. A small look into the young woman’s mind and Charles knew everything. Her thoughts, her memories, her emotions. And it broke his heart at how much his sweet little girl had suffered. He wished his son could be with them, but for now Charles had to focus on Wanda.

It seemed she looked into his mind as well for Wanda stood up straight and was staring at him as if she’d seen a ghost. When she began to hesitantly approach, several objects about the room trembled and rose shakily into the air. The Avengers had gone into slightly defensive positions, though tried to keep apart from the reunion. Charles could feel Wanda searching his mind. Until she paused, along with all the objects.

It was a memory of her. A younger her, only around three.

_The small Wanda, dressed up in a red dress and bow, toddled around the room nervously while her brother, in messy coveralls and Tee-shirt, done the same but faster and with more enthusiasm. At a desk sat the man whose memory this was. He was still in a wheelchair, but he looked younger. He watched the twins with a smile on his face has they kept moving about._

_“What are you doing, children?” He finally asked with a chuckle as Pietro/Peter? past his sister once more._

_Pietro/Peter paused mid step and gave a wide grin, “Wanda wait so I wait wif her,” and then he was back to pacing._

_The younger Wanda gave a whine around a pacifier in her mouth, obviously disliking being ratted out by her brother. The man, Charles, backed up from his desk and reached out a hand towards the little girl. Without hesitation she took his hand as he brought her close enough to lift into his lap. Pietro/Peter seemed happy enough to escape the room right then when Charles’ attention was put on Wanda._

_“Sweetie, what were you waiting for?” Charles’ voice was cheery and warm, sending the little girl in his lap to cuddle into his chest._

_When she mumbled something through her pacifier, Charles had to pluck it from her mouth and have her repeat. He could read her mind but Wanda was far less talkative than her brother, so Charles felt it important to get her to speak up._

_“Wait for mommy.”_

_Charles was immediately cuddling her closer to him at that. “Oh, sweetie. You didn’t have to wait. Mummy always has time for you.”_

_Returning her pacifier, Charles wheeled them over to a book shelf. “Shall we read something, Wanda? Anything you want.”_

_At least half the books in plain sight were children’s books, but Charles’ own were there as well. When having Peter choose a book he’d ignore the picture-less novels in favor of something short. Wanda had other ideas though._

_With a glimmer of red, a dark covered book slid smoothly off the shelf and towards Charles’ hand. Wanda looked quite proud of her choice. It was worn out and had a book mark inside. Not the first time she chose this one, but Charles never said anything._

_He then wheeled them towards the balcony doors before stopping and opening the book to it’s bookmark._

_“Remember what I said that these may be scary? Just remember, I’m right here.”_

_They then read Charles Dickens the Sewer Dwelling Reptiles._

Pulling from the memory, Wanda blinked. Charles watched her curiously with the Avengers. All the objects about the room remained still before the ones in the air lowered themselves back down.

Wanda gave questioning, yet nervous look at Charles. “I could control it better? Even then?”

Charles sighed, “Wanda, sweetie, you always could. You were always confident in your powers if nothing else. Everyone reaches a limit where they lose control. Even I, and even your father. He destroys entire rooms of metal even when he’s in control. We just learn to work past it, instead of allowing it to control us.”

To the shock of the team, Wanda suddenly embraced the man. She knelt on the floor in front of him and latched on though it left her half laying in his lap. Charles returned it, tightly. Brushing back her hair as Wanda began to cry.

“I..we began to think it was all fake. Something we made up. How could we have been somewhere so happy only to be there? We thought…we thought…”

“You were stolen from me, and we’ve lost Peter. But you’re here. Alive and I’m holding you. Wanda,” Charles himself was in tears as he held one of the two children he had given birth two. His heart still hurt at the loss of Peter, or Pietro as those around him knew him. But now he had his daughter back.

“Sweetie,” it felt too soon but Charles had to know, “I’ve been given the chance that if you choose, you can return to my home. Back to the school where we all lived. So many children and young adults go there looking to control their abilities and avoid societies opinion of mutants. You can come and go, between here and there if you want to visit. Just don’t think I’ll let you join the X-men so soon.”

Wanda stared up at him. Charles kept out of her head, hoping to allow her to make her own decision. For her silence he wondered if he asked too much of her so soon, only for her hug him again. “Please, let’s go home, mommy.”


End file.
